Dreams
Over the course of the series, several dreams have been dreamt. Most of which were supernaturally induced. Witches, Original vampires, vampires, hybrids, and immortals are all capable of bestowing dreams or nightmares, usually on unsuspecting humans in order to manipulate them. The Vampire Diaries Characters Dreams Vicki's Dream Vicki had a dream in the Season One episode, The Night of the Comet, after Damon attacked her in the woods. She was lying in the Mystic Falls Hospital bed. She went to the bathroom to wash her bite mark. In the mirror she saw Damon, and she turned, but nobody was there. She went to Matt who was sitting on the chair next to the bed. She started to wake him up and then she saw Damon's "vampiric" face. Vicki then woke up. This dream may have happened because Stefan wasn't strong enough to make her forget, or Damon planted it in her mind. Elena's Dream Damon compels Elena's dream to turn it into a nightmare after the dinner at her house. During the dream, Stefan kisses her. They are about to make love when he turns into Damon. Elena wakes up screaming. As she walks off, a crow is seen standing in the window. ;Gallery 103-095-Elena-Stefan.png 103-096-Elena~Stefan.png 103-097~Elena-Stefan.png 103-098~Elena-Stefan.png 103-099-Elena~Stefan~Damon.png Elena's_Dream.png 103-100~Elena-Damon.png 103-Crow.png Stefan's Dreams All but last one Stefan's Dreams were compelled dreams by other vampires. The first three dreams were compelled dreams by Damon and Katherine. |-|The First Dream= Stefan had his dream in Family Ties. Damon compelled Stefan to dream it. The dream started with Elena waking up in her bed. Nobody was at home, but she saw some shadows. There we're no electricity in the house, yet TV was on. Logan Fell reported that local student, Elena Gilbert has been killed by an animal. Damon came from behind and told her, that she's next. She started to run, but he was everywhere. He bitten her in the neck. Then Stefan woke up. ;Gallery 1x04-Family Ties (11).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (14).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (17).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (15).jpg |-|The Second Dream= This dream occurred when Stefan was sleeping in the Salvatore Boarding House, which Katherine compelled Stefan to have. It begins in the Lockwood Mansion in 1864. Stefan and Katherine were dancing the "near touch", the same dance Stefan and Elena practiced in Miss Mystic Falls. They discussed about Damon who happen to be talking to Elena and holding hands with her. Damon and Elena left the room, which Stefan soon follow. The scene changed to the Mystic Grill in the present day. Elena was at the pool table, she looks at Stefan and says "It's your turn", but it turns out that she was talking to Damon who came over with drinks in his hands. They soon kissed and went back to the game. Katherine appeared behind Stefan in her ball gown which she wore a few minutes ago. She said "It hurts doesn't it? Now you know how i feel, Don't fight it Stefan, you loved me once, you can love me again" The scene soon changed back to the Lockwood Mansion in 1864, Katherine said "I love you Stefan, we'll be together again, I promise", as she walked up to him and kissed him in the lips and placed her head on his chest, hugging him. Which then, he woke up, and find out that Katherine was beside him and compelled him to have the dream. |-|The Third Dream= In By the Light of the Moon, in the dream, Stefan and Katherine were in the tomb. She asked him to take off her clothes, saying that she had been in the dress for days and she wanted Stefan to help her get out of it. He didn't say anything so she took off her dress trying to seduce him. Strutting around in her bra and panties, Katherine plays mind games with Stefan, implying that Damon has got exactly what he wants, which is Elena. She says that because she believes that Damon and Elena are having some "fun", she thinks that she and Stefan should have a little fun too and they should make the most of the time that they are together in the tomb. She said that they can do anything they want together and that nobody will ever know. Then they started to make out wildly and passionately. Stefan then woke up and told her to stop messing with his head. Katherine replies saying that she could do eternity in the tomb after all if it means being stuck in the tomb with Stefan and playing mind games with him. |-|The Fourth Dream= Stefan dreamt about his Stefan and Valerie's Unborn Child in Best Served Cold In it he has a child and they are happy, living a normal life. Katherine's Dream Katherine's dream was a dream that Katherine Pierce had in a deleted scene from the Season 2 episode, By the Light of the Moon. Stefan controlled the dream in revenge after she controlled his dream. The dream opened with Katherine lying down in the tomb, flirting with Stefan. After saying some touching words and promising to change for him, becoming a girl worth loving, Stefan attacked her, causing her to wake up. *This scene was deleted. Bonnie's Dreams Bonnie's dreams are a form of her precognitive power which allows her to foresee events before they happen. Bonnie has also had visions where she was sent powerful messages by other witches, namely the Spirits. |-|The First Dream= Bonnie Bennett dreamt her first dream at the end of 162 Candles, where her ancestor, Emily Bennett warned her about the tomb vampires. |-|The Second Dream= Bonnie dreamt her second dream in The New Deal, in which she saw Klaus, dead, with Elena's necklace in his hands. Before she could understand more, she was scared by an unknown presence behind her, causing her to wake up in a startle. The dream was caused by the spirits of the dead witches that she had channeled. The witches had made a deal with Stefan to protect the coffins until Esther's coffin could be opened, which would allow her to destroy the vampires. ;Gallery z1.png z2.png z3.png z4.png z5.png z6.png z7.png z8.png z9.png z10.png z11.png z12.png z13.png z14.png z15.png z16.png |-|The Third Dream= Bonnie dreamt her third dream in The Ties That Bind, in which she visits her family's grave in a cemetery, and in the middle of it are the fourth coffins. Suddenly Klaus shows up, and tells her that he knows how to open the coffin, and surprisingly attacks her. Later, she awakes inside the coffin, but cannot free herself without the help of her mother, Abby. |-|The Fourth Dream= Bonnie dreamt her fourth dream in Pictures of You. In this dream she visited Jeremy's grave at the cemetery. Suddenly Jeremy appeared and told her to wake up as she was losing control of Expression and had set the couch she was sleeping on, on fire. |-|The Fifth Dream= Bonnie dreamt her fifth dream in I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime. In this dream she encountered Lillian Salvatore at college dorms. Lily tried to kill her, but Bonnie escaped and ran into Kai. Rose's Dream Rose's dream was a dream that Rose had in the Season Two episode, The Descent. Before the dream, she was lying in the bed with Damon. She was suffering from the pain of the wolf bite that will soon kill her. Damon created an Illusions of a peaceful dream for her to experience. The dream opened with a beautiful scene on some meadow. It is the place where Rose used to come as a little girl. A few horses were there as well. Rose petted one of the them for a while and then sat next to Damon. She first told him that she misses being a human and feeling the sun. She told him about her family, who's now dead. Then she said that there's always a choice, to which he responded that she's ruining a perfectly good day. She wanted to enjoy the rest of the day. For the next few minutes they were sitting quietly and watching this beautiful place. Suddenly she said that the pain's gone and he was glad. They discussed if she would see her family and Trevor, to which he responded that she will see anybody who she want to see. She said she's not afraid anymore and that she want to race with him to the trees. She started to count to three but on "two" Damon staked her to end her suffering. ;Gallery Rosesdream.jpg Dreamdamonroserace.jpg Dreamhorse.jpg Dreammeadow.jpg Dreamrosedamon.jpg Dreamrosedamonhug.jpg Rosesdream.jpg Damon-and-Rose.jpg|Damon-and-Rose-2 Damon-and-Rose-3.jpg|Damon-and -Rose-3 Damon-and-Rose-4.jpg|Damon-andRose-4 Damon-and-Rose-5.jpg Damon's Dream Damon's dream was a dream that Damon had in the Season 3 episode, The Murder of One. Rebekah compelled him to dream about Elena coming to rescue him. She entered the room and unchained him. They began to run. Damon was exhausted and he fell on the ground. Elena fed him her blood. They were just about to kiss when Rebekah decided to end the dream. ;Gallery Damon'sDream.png Damon'sDream2.png Damondrink.png VD318D_0049b c.jpg The Originals Characters Dreams Klaus' Dream In A Closer Walk With Thee, ;Gallery Normal_TheOriginals120-0044Cami.jpg Normal_TheOriginals120-0061.jpg Normal_TheOriginals120-0064Klaus.jpg Normal_TheOriginals120-0072Cami-Klaus.jpg Normal_TheOriginals120-0076.jpg Normal_TheOriginals120-0086Klaus.jpg Normal_TheOriginals120-0091.jpg Normal_TheOriginals120-0099Klaus.jpg Normal_TheOriginals120-0106Klaus.jpg Normal_TheOriginals120-0112KlausMikael.jpg Normal_TheOriginals120-0114Klaus-Mikael.jpg Elijah's Dream |-|The First Dream= In Red Door, ;Gallery Normal_TheOriginals205-0001.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0010.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0011_Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0013Tatia-Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0016TatiaElijah.jpeg |-|The Second Dream= In Red Door, ;Gallery Normal_TheOriginals205-2170Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-2186ElijahHayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-2216HayleyElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-2241HayleyElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-2274ElijahHayley.jpeg |-|The Third Dream= In Wheel Inside the Wheel, ;Gallery Normal_TheOriginals207-0013Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0028Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0033Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2061Klaus-Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2063Elijah-Klaus.jpeg Trivia * In Inside The Vampire Diaries, Julie Plec says that Rose's Dream from the season two is the scene she enjoyed writing the most. Gallery See also Category:Events Category:Lists